Le jour le plus long: la saint V
by cleolys
Summary: Jeunes et moins jeunes, approchez et venez lire l'histoire d'Hinata qui en une journée a su mettre le village sans dessus dessous! A NE PAS PRENDRE AU SERIEUX. le but est de vous faire sourire, c'est tout! un peu de kakahina si on lit entre les lignes.


**Hello ! Petite fic avec Hinata qui n'a rien avoir avec mon autre fiction : « BLACK HINATA »**

**Pourquoi me direz-vous, est-ce que je fais un one-shot alors que j'ai déjà une toute autre histoire à écrire ? Juste parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est… le 14 février (non je ne dirais pas le mot), que j'ai passé l'une des pires saint V… ou en tout cas des plus éprouvantes. Et j'ai besoin d'évacuer toute cette frustration !**

**Approchez donc, jeunes et moins jeunes, amoureux ou non, et laissez moi vous offrir ce modeste récit de la triste mais non moins célèbre Hyuuga aux yeux clairs.**

**Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais mes plans machiavéliques et mon imagination débordante ne sont que pour votre plaisir personnel et le mien…**

La jeune fille se retourna dans son lit, puis de l'autre côté et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par abandonner.

Elle ouvrit les yeux prudemment comme un chat qu'on aurait dérangé dans sa sieste. La couette remontée jusqu'au menton, elle daigna s'étirer tranquillement sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de ce qui l'entourait.

La jeune fille finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre qui se trouvait juste au dessus de son lit : il était encore très tôt et rien ne l'attendait aujourd'hui. Sur une branche à quelques centimètres d'elle, des oiseaux piaillaient doucement, eux-même à peine réveillés. La jeune fille sourit devant cette image paisible. Voyant que même ces oiseaux se serraient dans leur nid pour prolonger leur sommeil, l'envie de se recoucher la prit et elle allait y succomber quand :

« HINATA ! » Elle sursauta, des pas dans le couloir s'entendaient à grand renfort de bruits hétéroclites. Elle écarquilla les yeux, avait-elle pu oublier u était, était…

D'un bond, elle se leva, agrippa ses habits les plus proches et fonça dehors. Elle eut un mouvement d'hésitation, revînt dans sa chambre et se saisit d'un petit paquet. Hinata sortit par la fenêtre, bousculant au passage le couple d'oiseaux qui protesta avec des chirp chirp furibonds.

« Pardon ! » fit la jeune fille avec sa main tendue devant son visage avant de s'enfuir rapidement.

Hanabi déboula dans la chambre de sa sœur et la découvrit vide :

« Mince, jura-t-elle, elle s'est échappée. » Elle tira sur son micro accroché à son poignet et envoya une transmission :

« L'oiseau n'est pas dans sa cage. Le chocolat est tiède.

-Compris, répondit une voix cryptée à l'autre bout. » Une autre voix beugla dans l'oreillette faisant grimacer la jeune Hyuuga :

« Le chocolat est tiède ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Vous avez encore changé le nom de code.

-Mais non Kiba ! S'impatienta Hanabi, je voulais dire que l'odeur était encore tiède ! Il faut la rattraper ! Ne perdons pas de temps ! »

L'adolescente pendant ce temps, reprenait son souffle non loin de là. Réalisant qu'elle était en pyjama, elle enfila rapidement un jeans délavé, auquel remarqua-t-elle trop tard une succession de trous embellissaient à présent cuisses et genoux.

Elle était entrain de retirer son haut quand :

« Loin de moi l'idée de te retenir, mais je pense qu'il faut que je te prévienne un peu près maintenant que tu n'es pas seule. »

La jeune fille se figea un instant en reconnaissant la voix. L'air de rien elle plaqua sa chemise de nuit contre sa poitrine et tourna la tête pour dévisager Kakashi. Il aurait pu se manifester bien avant cela, le soupçonna-t-elle.

Hinata réfléchit vite elle ne voyait que trois solutions dont deux où elle était un peu près sur de survivre :

1) Elle criait PERVERT ! et profitant de la confusion, disparaîtrait l'air de rien, mais Kakashi sensei ne risquait pas d'apprécier la plaisanterie…

2) Elle balbutiait des excuses, rougissait jusqu'à tomber dans les pommes et se ridiculiserait complètement, sachant que Kakashi ne l'épargnerait sûrement pas.

3) Bluffer.

Sachant qu'Hinata était légèrement de mauvaise humeur car brutalement jetée hors du lit et qu'elle risquait bien d'être en cavale toute la journée, la troisième option lui sembla la meilleure pour alléger son humeur.

« Bah ! » fit-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules, elle en profita pour retirer sa chemise, le dos tourné vers Kakashi. Hinata se saisit du T-shirt, et sans la moindre hésitation enfila le vêtement qui glissa sur sa poitrine découverte. Elle le dévisagea imperturbable, mais ne put cacher un petit sourire vainqueur quand la jeune fille décela une certaine tension chez le ninja masqué.

« HINATA ! » Elle sursauta, comment avait-elle réussi à la découvrir aussi vite ? Elle recula de quelques pas et le paquet glissa de ses mains. Kakashi le ramassa et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de l'objet.

La jeune fille profita de sa surprise pour récupérer le paquet et tout près de son visage pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre, elle murmura un doigt collé contre ses lèvres :

« Shhhhh…. Cela doit rester un secret. » Elle lui offrit un sourire et le salua rapidement :

« Ah plus sensei ! »

« Ah ! Attends ! » voulut le retenir Kakashi mais elle avait déjà disparu avec le précieux colis.

« Ce n'était pas pour moi ? » fit-il déconcerté.

« HINATA !

« Vas y Akamaru, beugla une autre voix ! » Une Hanabi rouge de colère passa bien vite devant le ninja déboussolé suivis de trois autres silhouettes, que ce passait-il chez les Hyuuga aujourd'hui ?

L'adolescente atterrit au beau milieu de la ville, c'était un jour de marché, elle pourrait donc facilement être dissimulée par la foule. Elle trouva un élastique noir dans sa poche et attacha ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche qui ferait l'affaire pour le moment.

Quand elle croyait pouvoir avoir un moment de répit, elle se cogna à quelqu'un et tomba en arrière. Le paquet lui vola des mains.

« Ouch !

-Hinata ? Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Hm, ce n'est rien, salut Naruto, Sasuke. » Hinata se releva d'un bond et leur sourit. Elle fut un instant décontenancé par leurs visages. Tous deux lorgnaient un point fixe sur elle, qu'est ce que… La jeune fille poussa un sourire de soulagement quand elle eut la confirmation qu'ils ne la reluquaient pas.

« Hm, Hinata ? Ce que tu as dans la main…

-Hmm ? Oh ça ! » Fit la jeune fille comme si elle en avait oublié l'existence. Les deux garçons étaient de plus en plus nerveux :

« Hinata, fit Sasuke est-ce que tu as, euh… quelque chose à nous dire ? »

« Hm ? Fit Hinata qui ne saisissait pas pourquoi ils étaient plus rouges de seconde en seconde.

« Une déclaration à l'un de nous deux, insista Naruto en toussotant. » Hinata comprit aussitôt et rit du malentendu :

« Mais oui bien sur, elle plaqua une main sur l'une des épaules de ses deux amis. Elle se rapprocha pour ne plus être à quelques centimètres d'eux :

« Je suis sérieusement…

-oui ? » Firent-ils ensemble, le cœur battant à tout rompre :

« Sérieusement heureuse pour vous deux, je vous supporte à fond dans cette nouvelle relation et j'espère que vous savez que vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi. Vous êtes vraiment courageux de l'exhiber ainsi au grand jour, je vous admire sincèrement.

-Que…» Hinata se redressa et d'un geste de la main réfutant tout déni :

« Non, ne dites rien, je comprends tout à fait que cela doit vous rendre mal à l'aise, alors je ne dirai rien de plus. J'attendrais que vous soyez prêts. » Elle hocha la tête d'un air solennel avant de s'éloigner.

Cependant après quelques pas, elle fit volte face, oubliant de dire quelque chose. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient encore là, éberlués par ce qu'elle venait de sous-entendre :

« A CE PROPOS ! Il Y A BEAUCOUP DE YAOI TRES EDUCATIFS SI VOUS RENCONTREZ LE MOINDRE PROBLEME ! »

Elle les salua de nouveau et s'en fut le cœur léger. Cependant c'en était trop pour les deux partis les plus convoités de Konoha. Ils tombèrent à la renverse, KO par une fille le jour de la saint V…

Kakashi avait assisté à la scène, retenant à grand peine un fou rire. Ce n'étaient donc pas pour eux non plus. En un sens, cela le réconfortait un peu. Il décida de poursuivre son investigation sur la jeune Hyuuga.

« HINATA ! » Hanabi était apparue sur la scène du crime et constata les dégâts. Elle mordit son pouce, agacée :

« Il faut que je la rattrape !

-A ce rythme là, fit Shino, elle aura atteint la moitié de la ville avant de…

-Ne parle pas de malheur, frissonna Kiba.

-En route, les pressa Hanabi.»

La fugitive en question poursuivait son chemin dans la plus grande insouciance lorsqu'elle croisa Choji et Shikamaru qui se cachaient.

Elle se pencha derrière eux pour les surprendre :

« A quel jeu jouez-vous ? » Ils firent un bon en arrière et se cognèrent la tête contre le mur derrière lequel ils s'étaient accroupis :

« Ouch !

-Cela semble douloureux, fit Hinata en s'appuyant sur le muret.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, murmura Shikamaru en se frottant la tête pour faire disparaître la douleur.

-C'est une question de survie, ajouta Choji.

-Oh ! Cela semble amusant, comptez moi dedans ! Quel est l'objectif capitaine ? » Shikamaru la dévisagea un instant ne sachant pas s'il fallait la prendre au sérieux ou pas.

« Induire en erreur l'ennemi et ne pas se faire repérer.

-ROGER. » Quelques minutes passèrent où Hinata en profita pour se dorer au soleil. Un attroupement de filles arriva en trombe, criant des petits sons aigus qui ressemblaient à des… Euh… chirps chirps furibonds.

« Hinata-san ! » fit l'une d'elles qui ressemblait au chef de la meute. La jeune fille était restée tout aussi négligemment accolée au muret où se tenaient Shikamaru et Choji figés par la peur.

La jeune fille lui fit un signe de la main et le mini leader s'approcha :

« Sempai, auriez-vous par hasard vu euh…

-un délicat papillon jouer à cache cache ?

-Non…

-Un ananas volant peut-être ?

-Non…

-Un ananas volant et jouant à cache cache avec un délicat papillon…

-Sempai :

-Ah pardon, pardon, je t'écoute.

-Auriez vous vu, hem vos amis… vous savez, celui qui est toujours aussi cool, très intelligent et son ami qui est timide mais très sexy… » A ces mots, les garçons se regardèrent agréablement surpris par ces commentaires.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Hinata en frappant du poing sa main :

« Je crois savoir de qui vous parlez ! Celui qui est toujours là pour ses amis, n'a pas peur de protéger ce qu'il a de plus cher, et son ami qui est l'un des plus courageux hommes que je connaisse ! C'est surement d'eux que vous parlez ?

-Oui, oui c'est exactement ça !

-Ah oui, oui bien sur ! renchérit Hinata avec un grand sourire.» Les garçons étaient décontenancés par son attitude, elle savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient derrière elle, à quoi jouait-elle. Malgré le fait de découvrir ce qu'elle pensait d'eux méritait d'être entendu :

« Un grand avec une tif noire et un pétard sur la tête ?

-Oui !

-Accompagné d'un genre de porc épic tout droit sorti d'un de ces films anciens, avec l'attirail du samourai ?

-OUI !» A chaque phrase, Shikamaru et Choji s'enfonçaient plus bas que terre.

« Oui, oui je vois de qui vous parlez !

-OUI ?

-Non, non je ne les ai pas vu.

-Ah ?

« Mais si vous cherchez bien, ils pourraient très bien être derrière ce mur ! plaisanta Hinata. »Le cœur des deux garçons s'arêta net à cette réponse, qu'est ce qu'elle…

« Voyons sempai, vous vous moquez de nous, rit le leader, ce serait trop stupide pour deux shinobis de leur classe de se cacher derrière un muret.

-Qui sait ? Tu ne veux pas vérifier ?

-Ah, ah, non merci sempai, je ne voudrais pas me ridiculiser. Bonne journée à vous ! » Les fans la saluèrent respectueusement avant de s'en aller.

Hinata profita encore un instant des rayons du soleil avant de laissait échapper un petit rire, elle se retourna un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'ai bien joué, hein ! Eh oh ? » Ils s'étaient transformés en pierre. Elle les toucha du doigt pour les ramener à la réalité :

« Ce n'était qu'un jeu, je ne le pensais pas sérieusement, vous m'entendez ? » Elle soupira :

« SI vous changez de jeu sans me prévenir, ce n'est pas juste. Oh mince ! Je vais être en retard ! C'était sympa d'être avec vous ! On se verra une prochaine fois bye bye ! »

Elle partit sans se rendre compte que derrière elle, les quelques lambeaux de dignité qui restaient à Shikamaru et Choji, partaient en fumée.

Hanabi arriva en sueur sur les traces de sa sœur :

« Argh ! J'arrive trop tard ! De nouvelles victimes ! Kiba s'accroupit auprès de Shikamaru tandis qu'Akamaru gémissait, le museau bas :

« Tenez le coup les gars, ça va aller !»

Hinata regarda à droite et à gauche puis finit par entrer dans l'enceinte des Hyuuga.

« Bonjour, Hinata.

-Neji ! » Elle lui offrit un grand sourire, la jeune fille l'avait harcelé pour qu'il laisse tomber le –sama derrière son prénom et avait fini par réussir !

« Tu sembles être heureuse aujourd'hui, fit-il suspicieux, quelque chose s'est-il passé ?

-Hum ! J'ai vu pratiquement tous nos amis, une bonne journée en effet ! Shino et Kiba manquent à l'appel cependant, je me demande où ils ont pu passé. » Neji évita son regard alors qu'une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front :

« Ils… hem ! Ont sûrement été très occupés aujourd'hui.

-Ils seraient partis sans me prévenir ? Ah ! Je le leur rappellerai la prochaine fois que je les vois ! »

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres d'Hinata :

« Et toi Neji ? Tu n'étais pas occupé aujourd'hui ?

-Ah ?M-Moi ? J-je… hem ! » Elle mit une claque amicale dans son dos :

« Ne t'en fais pas va, je sais tout.

-Ah ? Quoi ? M-mais alors, pourquoi, pourquoi es tu sortie ?

-Hum ? Parce qu'il fallait bien mettre un terme à tout cela, ce n'est pas bon d'avoir des doutes trop longtemps, j'ai voulu voir ce qu'il en était réellement ! » Neji suait de plus en plus, il eut besoin de s'appuyer contre le mur :

« M-mais, alors, tu-tu sais p-pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça ?

-Bien sur ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ! Et je dois te dire que ça me touche beaucoup, je sais que c'est un jours spécial pour toi Neji alors j'ai voulu t'offrir ce cadeau. »

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sa cousine était devant lui, à quelques centimètres, lui offrant un sourire rayonnant et rempli de… de tendresse ?

« Hinata… » Elle s'approcha et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Neji n'en coyait pas ses yeux, était-ce un rêve, allait-elle prendre l'initiative, ici maintenant ? Là où tout le monde pouvait les voir ?

« Neji…

-Hinata… fit-il la voix tremblante de passion. » Elle hésita un moment, puis son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'elle tapait dans son dos avec une force insoupçonnée :

« Lee ne te tromperait jamais avec Ten-Ten, quand je lui ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas attendre de le revoir, il en avait les larmes aux yeux ! »

Elle lui donna l'accolade :

« Sois fort, Neji ! Sache que tu n'es pas le seul à te poser des questions sur ta sexualité, et c'est tout à fait normal d'avoir des sentiments pour une personne qu'elle soit mâle ou femelle ou… les deux. » Fit-elle après un moment d'hésitation. Neji ne bougeait pas, Hinata crut entendre un mur se fissurer mais le mit sur le compte de son imagination. Elle tapota l'épaule de son cousin avant de s'en aller d'un pas léger.

Neji restait immobile dans le couloir, puis une réalisation le cloua à terre comme si deux rochers étaient tombés sur son dos :

Hinata pensait qu'il était homosexuel

Lee allait sûrement le harceler pendant des mois

… Sa cousine n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle le laissait croire.

Hanabi, Kiba et Shino arrivèrent à ce moment :

« Pas encore ! s'exclama Hanabi, chaque année ça recommence.

-Et Neji, fit Kiba en le touchant du doigt plusieurs fois, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Oy ! »

Shino prit alors la parole :

« Hanabi… cette fois on a quand même de l'avance, on est sur le point de découvrir à qui Hinata réserve chaque année _**ça**__._

« Papa ? appela Hinata doucement.

-Hinata ! Entre, entre » fit Hiashi assit sur l'estrade qui donnait sur le jardin d'intérieur. Il regardait l'eau couler d'un ingénieux système qui était sensé apaiser celui qui méditait. Il devait avouer qu'aujourd'hui il en avait eu grand besoin. Mais comme à chaque fois ses efforts étaient récompensés.

Sa fille fit coulisser la porte et s'assit auprès de lui. Elle sourit et déplia ses jambes confortablement pour qu'elles pendent dans le vide.

« Comment a été ta journée ?

-Très enrichissante, répondit Hinata.

-Vraiment, fit Hiashi, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien sur ! Je comprends beaucoup mieux ta leçon sur comment évacuer toute frustration de son esprit. Je me sens détendue !

-C'est une bonne chose, approuva Hiashi. » Il détourna la tête pour dissimuler l'air satisfait qu'il arborait. Qui avait dit qu'un père ne pouvait apprendre à sa fille les règles de base concernant la communication avec les personnes de l'autre sexe ? Ils n'avaient qu'à s'en prendre à eux-mêmes, ceux qui avaient osé poser les yeux sur l'une de SES filles.

Hinata s'étira :

« Ah ! Je vais dormir de bonne heure je n'en peux plus !

-Repose toi, ma fille.

-Hum ! Bonne nuit ! » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se releva. Hiashi avisa le paquet et l'interpella :

« Hinata ! Tu oublies cet objet !

« Ah, fit-elle avec un grand sourire, c'est pour toi ! » Elle ajouta en rougissant légèrement :

« Pour te remercier d'être un père aussi cool.

-Cool, uh ? » répéta Hiashi amusé.

Il accepta en la remerciant de ce présent. Il l'ouvrit, et offrit un de ses rares sourires qu'il savait faire.

Hinata voyant la réaction de son père sourit et partit sans faire de bruit. Trois cadavres étaient derrière la porte. La jeune fille sursauta puis reconnut les trois personnes :

« Hanabi, Kiba et même Shino ? Vous étiez donc ensemble ? Ah, vous jouez encore à ce drôle de jeu comme Shika et Choji… Enfin, n'attrapez pas froid, ok ? B'nuit ! »

Hinata plongea avec délice dans son lit et soupira d'aise. Oui décidément, cela avait été une très agréable journée. Avant de fermer les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire malicieux flotter sur ses lèvres.

« On ne se moque pas impunément des sentiments d'une fille ! » Forte de cette conclusion, elle remonta sa couette jusqu'à son menton et finit par s'endormir.

_Appuyé contre la fenêtre de la même chambre, les bras croisés et une jambe replié en arrière, un ninja masqué murmura en riant doucement :_

_« Hum… Alors comme ça tu préfères les hommes d'âge mur… Un bon point pour moi.»_

**Fin ! Et voilà ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en sorte impunément, faire souffrir autant de bishies! Mouahahahah ! Ah ! Je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à Shikamaru et Choji je les adore 3333**

**pas de Sakura ni d'Ino , déjà qu'il y a un peu de yaoi, rajouter du yuri… alors que c'est la première fois que j'ose en écrire ! Enfin voilà, je le publie maintenant, je relirai plus tard. Ne prenez pas ça trop au sérieux, c'était juste pour m'amuser et me défouler **


End file.
